They Know
by lilcrazyrabbit
Summary: Abby has a new love but will it all end happily ever after?
1. Opps

Hey guys ,

Dont freak...

Ill B uploading this again soon.....I posted it when i had allot health wise (painkillers and writing don't mix well) going on and re-reading it i realised i had missed whole scenes and posted the wrong thing as chapter 2. SO I'm revising it to be bigger and better.

So please bear with me.....

Thanks

Rose


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone sorry of the mix up before so here it is again bigger and better.....ps just playing pretend i dont own them

* * *

"Timmy. I need you please" Abby's voice breaks on the last words.

* * *

McGee walked to the door still in all his gear and paused. He hadn't walked through this door since…..his thoughts ran though every moment he had spent here. Pushing them aside he slid the key into the lock, she had never asked for the spare back, did other men have a spare? McGee paused again and sighed pushing those thought away again. She needs him. He was who she had called at 3 in the morning, Him, Timothy McGee. Her Timmy. McGee turned the key sighing, his heart was a lost cause the minute she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Stop torturing yourself McGee just be her friend" he mattered to himself as he closed the door behind himself locking it.

McGee walked unerringly to the lounge were Abby was curled up holding her knees to her chest tears staining her skin and her hippo Bert. No makeup, her hair hung in disarray around her face and she was dressed in her comfy "grandma" Pj's as she called them. This was his Abby. He sat next to her and stroked her hair. Abby turned and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her sobs shaking her whole body as McGee rubbed her back laying his head on hers.

"Abby what's wrong?" McGee asked quietly.

Abby tighten her grip on him, "What's wrong with me Timmy?" she whispered as if any answer would shatter her.

McGee sat still not sure what the real question was. He sighed "Abs tell me what happened"

"He didn't want me" her voice breaking on the last word.

"How could anyone not want you Abs, I want you" McGee said without thinking the words as natural as breathing slipped out. McGee froze he never meant to tell her he knew she didn't want to hurt anyone and that she loved him like she loved puppies. He especially never meant to add to her pain now.

Abby stared at McGee "You do?" she asked quietly. Her voice is so unsure so un well un-Abby was all McGee could think.

"Yes" he said memorising her face again trying to work out what had been said to hurt her and by whom?

"I'm not a weirdo, strange, not wife material, not a person who you can see as a mother" she was babbling again she did this when she was thinking faster then she could talk and mostly when she was scared or hurt. Tim had learnt that much. " Not a girl who you have fun wild times with but God I cant take you home to meet the parents you take girls who bake and wear j-lo glow and pink ladybug toothbrush home not girls with tats and sleep in a coffin…"

"Who said this to you Abs" McGee asked gently while interrupting the river of words.

"Never mind" Abby mumbled trying to move away.

"Abby?" McGee looked into Abby's eyes all the love and tenderness he felt for her, he couldn't hide someone had hurt her just for being herself and he was going to make it right. McGee held her shoulders sliding his hands down her arms to hold her hands. Just friends, just friends chanting in his head but oh how he wanted to kiss her till she forgot those hurtful words.

"Andrew" Abby said looking at their hands.

"Andrew who? Abs?"

"The prime suspect in this case" she whispered and Tim tensed before he jumped up and started pacing.

"Abs he killed women for fun! What this maniac thinks doesn't matter he's a nut and a scary dangerous sick Psycho! You saw those women you know what he did!" Tim voice sounded even louder in the quiet apartment.

"I loved him Timmy" she whispered as she took Bert back into her arms. Bert announced the hug.

Tim stood staring at her he was frozen, guttered, hollow. She didn't love him but she could love a killer, a serial killer. He couldn't move he started to shake tears spilling down his face.

"Abs you are better then that, you deserve better then a killer." He said his voice shaking.

Abby didn't look at Tim; she just didn't know he still loved her, now she realised the mistake she made in phoning him.

The phone rang the word Gibbs lit the screen on McGee's mobile, so knowing the rule he answered even though he'd rather curl up in a hole somewhere at that moment.

"McGee, do you know where Abby is?" Gibbs was furious this was not a time to fob him off.

"She's here. I'm with her Boss" McGee's voice cracked again and he was glad it wasn't Tony on the other end.

Gibbs sighed into the phone. He hated to ask this of McGee he knew how he felt towards Abby even if he tried to hide it but sometimes the job requires hard choices like the one Gibbs had to make now.

"Cuff her and bring her in McGee" Gibbs said softly knowing this would hurt both his geeks.

"Gibbs?" McGee asked questioningly staring at Abby who was now sitting up staring back at him.

"I know Timothy I know. Cuff her and bring her to interrogation. See you soon" Gibbs hated his job today.

"Abby?" Tim said pain soaked into every syllable

Abby stood and grabbed her bag; she looked so fragile and broken to Tim.

"Gibbs needs us?" Abby guessed a small smile on her lips at the idea of doing something to get her mind off this as she tried to pull herself together enough to work.

'I'm so sorry for this Abs truly." He whispered in her ear as he moved behind her. In a split second he took a risk. "I'm still in love with you I always had been and always will be. I took you to meet my parents I wanted to marry you to have children with you and still do. He was wrong Abs in every way he was wrong. I'm sorry Abs." he whispered his head on her shoulder.

Abby's face was stained with fresh tears. Her heart felt healed just by Tim's words.

Tim stood up and she heard a metal jigging her couldn't place, normally she was say handcuffs, but…..oh no they know.

"**Abigail****Sciuto I'm placing you under arrest. By order of L J Gibbs"** Tim spoke with steel in his voice as an agent of NCIS no longer speaking as her Timmy.

"Its ok Timmy" she said as the cuffs clicked on her wrists. "It's ok" her heart sank as she realised they knew.

Tim walked her to the work car he had taken home and placed her carefully in the back, he had done this hundreds of time with scumbags, villains and low lifes the team had arrested, yet this time it felt wrong.

The drive back to NCIS was quiet except when a voice from the backseat would tell him it was ok. She loved a killer and rapist and it was ok She was under arrest and it was ok. It was ok? It was killing him. He snapped.

"It's not OK. None of this is OK." McGee raged as he pulled the car into the Garage. "How could any of this be OK? You are under arrest Abby. You love a killer and rapist and you couldn't love, you couldn't love" Tim voice faltered on the last word, all the hurt and anger left a dark void that threaten to engulf him in pain and sorrow.

Me.

Tim thought the last word as he pulled himself out of the car and took a moment to look at Abby sitting in the backseat her head lowered, her hair falling in cascades about her face arms pulled unnaturally behind her back still in her grandma PJ's. For a split second the idea to take her and run crossed his mind but he knew better then that. She loves Him; I have to let her go. Giving him self that brief moment to feel, Timothy McGee takes Abby to Interrogation and then without a backward glance forces him self to walk away.


	3. Chapter 2

just for waiting 2 chapters.. PS just playing with them ill give them back....

* * *

Gibbs stands in the observation room and watches as McGee enters and leaves Abby without a word the look on Tim's face telling the senior agent more then words that Tim is hurting about it but that conversation will have to wait. Gibbs smirks as the technical operator fidgets in his chair, for some reason they, the technical staff, are always uneasy around him. Maybe Tim has been telling them horror stories about me and computers or how old my computer is at home? Gibbs thinks to himself before sighing and looking at his surrogate Daughter again before leaving for his coffee and hopeful not the last Caff-pow.

Abby stills staring at her hands and waits for Gibbs to interrogate her. Tim isn't talking to me, Gibbs will hate me not to mention Tony and Ziva when they find out she thinks to herself. They know.

* * *

Andrew Ellison sitting at the cold steel table running his hand back a forth over the cool surface lovingly, now and again smirking a glance at the window like mirror before him.

"I know you are watching me. Want to know what I'm thinking about Agent DiNozzo?" Andrew asks mockingly. "Let's play a game as see if you can work it out."

Tony stares with hate filled eyes at this the killer who is also Abby's boyfriend, hands balled at his sides.

"Beautiful cool, white skin; Raven, Black Hair; Need more clues Tony?" Andrew baited.

"Cross tattoo. And on her hip a white and black roses grow out of a name I think you know." Andrew spat the words out like poison looking more like a hunter.

Tony stood unmoved.

"The NCIS forensic specialist's secret love; and guess what my last murder will be? No you don't want to play?" Andrew stood caressing the table again as he made his way to the window placing his hands on the glass as if to caress Tony's chest.

"I'll tell you anyway. I will rape the trust from them and kill their innocent love. Then I will take back my Abigail and twist her into my dark sick pet." Andrew laughed and was like a bad impersonation of the joker out of Batman as he made his way back to his chair; Tony stood balling and un-balling his fist.

* * *

McGee walked in to the bull pen and sat at his desk then stared blankly at the blank screen not moving or speaking. Ziva watched him unsure what to say to the young man. She knew Tony was watching Andrew per Gibbs' instruction and she was to wait here as he interrogated Abby but she didn't know what to do. She had sharpened her knives, cleaned her gun and now she sat here feeling helpless, a feeling her hated.

"She loves Him" McGee's small voice suddenly breaking the tension.

"What was that McGee?" Ziva asks as she makes her way across the small distance to McGee's desk that suddenly feels like a chasm.

"She love Him." He states again looking into her eyes with such heartbreaking intensity.

"Loves who?" Ziva asks again unsure of what has happened to give Tim that cold dead look.

"Abby loves Andrew." McGee looks at his hands and then at Ziva again.

"Andrew? You can't mean." Ziva stares at Tim unsure whether or not she is right. No she can't be right.

"Andrew Ellison. She loves him. Why? Ziva, why couldn't she love me?" Tim's heart broke with that one question his head falling forward his body wrecked with silent sobs.

Ziva moved with out thinking to hold Tim as if to try to protect him. Tony had often joked that Tim was the baby of the team and now Ziva felt that protective edge rise in her. Ziva looked up at the other teams that were rubber necking to see what was going on with Tim and she met each with an ice-cold glare to rival Gibbs. Tim was the Baby of the team and no-one misses with her "little brother" except his big brother Tony and her, and some one would soon learn that lesson.

* * *

Gibbs walks in, placing a Caff-Pow in front of the Goth and sits with his coffee and waits. Waiting for the hardest interrogation of his life to start and he doesn't have to wait long.

"Gibbs I don't deserve this." She says quietly.

"Abby, I thought you'd be thirsty it's not a bribe," Gibbs states taking another sip of his coffee.

"But this is for when I bring you evidence or do a good job and I have done something very, very bad Gibbs." Abby said unable to look at Gibbs.

Abby looked up into Gibbs' face. She was going to hurt him and she knew she had to tell the truth.

"I helped Andrew." She said quietly.

* * *

Let me know what you think...........


	4. Chapter 3

ok so finally i think i have time to write ...... so again i'm just borrowing ncis ill give them back ...

* * *

McGee stood staring at the screen in front of him; the lights of the bull pen are all out, just the dim light of the screen illuminate Tim as he clicks to the next picture. Gibbs watches for the catwalk as McGee clicks to another picture and another and another. Knowing words will not aid the younger man he leaves to get a coffee for himself and for the troubled young man.

McGee Clicks again and again staring at the screen over and over through all the victims of the man that stole Abby's heart Over and Over and over.

Victim 1. Amanda Borough. Cross tattoo found on her upper back.

Victim 2. Glenda Moore. Black Hair.

Victim 3. Patricia Fromm. Goth.

Victim 4. Mandy Khoum. Spider web tattoo.

Victim 5. Lt Bridget Gotham. Sleeps in coffin. And the person who made it NCIS' case.

Victim 6. Tabby Woodford. Bowls in the same competition as Abby and the nuns.

Victim 7. Mara Goode. Dated an author.

Victim 8. Fiona Farman. Forensic specialist.

Victim 9. Rachael Hound. Own a hippo like Bert.

Victim 10. Helen MacArthur. Sign language teacher.

Victim 11. Major Jody Penner. Caff-pow Addict.

Victim 12. Petty Officer Diana Frohman. Owns a hot rod similar to Abby's.

Victim 13. Kath Demount. Goth and studying forensics.

Victim 14. Kit Manning. Tattoo on thigh the same as Abby's.

Victim 15. Deborah Monte. Favourite ice-cream Ben and jerry's' imagine whirled peace Abby's new favourite.

Victim 16. Fiona Evans. Secret Beatles and Frank Sentara fan.

And the list went on and on and on.

Till Tim had all 78: that number would haunt him he was sure.

Suddenly Tim stops and looks as Gibbs walks in from the elevator.

"I got it boss. The pattern what links these women together." McGee states with abhorrence.

"Here, you talk I'll listen Tim." Gibbs states taking Tim usual Chair. Tim looks at Gibbs then takes a sip of coffee, a look flashes across Tim's face of a second and Guts gut screams a warning.

"Every victim has something similar with Abby. Every. one." Is all Tim says before downing the Marine style coffee and walking out of the bull pen.

Gibbs looks at the list Tim wrote out. Things only he or some-one who intimately knows Abby could have known about were on this list. Hopes fears likes and loves, favourite items tastes and books. These women were killed because they shared something with Abby.

Abby.

Gibbs mind flashes back to something she told him in the interrogation that would haunt his days.

_Black Mascara ran down her cheeks as she tried to look Gibbs in the face._

"_I helped him I destroyed evidence Gibbs. I washed the blood from the back of his station wagon because he said it was fake blood from a friend's horror movie. And I believed him even through I know fake blood is just corn syrup and colouring maybe a little milk. I cleaned it like it was real blood because he wanted to know if I could get rid on any trace of "DNA" even though this was fake; and I did Gibbs I used my powers to help him and he killed people. I loved him and he killed people." Abby ranted now pacing the small room as Gibbs waited and watched._

"_You know what else Gibbs I had to clean it at my house because he would never ever let me over to see his place I mean what kind of guy won't let you over to his house even after a year and a half! A killer apparently!" suddenly Abby stops and sits in front of Gibbs looking serious, "Wait Gibbs I never saw his house what if he has something from the girls there? I mean he might. I don't know." All the pain and doubt crash in a wave over Abb, The tears and confusion, sorrow and pain crash into her becoming too much. Ducky was called and had to sedate her._

A year and a half Andrew had been with Abby. 52 plus 26 is 78. He killed someone who was like Abby once a week while dating her. Abby never saw his house.

Gibbs Gut went in to overdrive as he suddenly realised McGee hadn't left the building.

Tony stood watching as Andrew over and over taunting him about the tattooed name and killing Abby's heart and soul turning her into some dark sick pet. Tim walks into observation.

Tim doesn't look right. Tony shakes it off, he been around this monster too long he tells himself.

"Gibbs said to take a break. I'll watch him." McGee States and without questioning it Tony bolts from the room putting as much ground between him and the man he wishes to kill.

Tim turns to the Audio technician in the room. "If you want a break I'll watch the equipment." Tim states causally.

The technician gladly takes the hint.

Tim smiles to himself as he leaves the observation room and walks into the interrogation room.

Tony walks into the bell pen dreaming of pizza or a hamburger Till Gibbs panicked voice rocked him.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Gibbs yelled.

"ummm, Boss, Tim told me you said he was to relive me?" Tony questions.

"No I didn't I sent Ziva." Gibbs states Grabbing his side arm praying he doesn't need it. Tony follows suit side arm drawn and dread settling in his gut.

Ziva walks the hall to relive Tony from watching the monster but as she rounds a corner she suddenly sees the elevator doors closing with McGee and Andrew inside. Ziva pulls her weapon seeing the blood trail from interrogation and not knowing who is injured, runs to take the stairs only to see Gibbs on the way down.

"Gibbs, Andrew and McGee are in the elevator, one is injured." Ziva states as she turns to follow the other men. Gibbs rounds the corner to see that the elevator is not moving.

Tim turns to Andrew who is smiling to himself as he flicks the emergency stop.


	5. Chapter 4

woot another chapter and im working on the next right now ....not my toys....but what fun if they were(NCIS)

* * *

Tim stares at the man who stole Abby's heart , a serial killer who was trying to take her down with him.

"I won't let you hurt Abby." Tim states.

"oh and how is little Timmy McGeek going to do that?" Andrew boasts. "you couldn't protect her from a stalker and I'm so much more then that."

"You will not hurt anyone."Tim stares coolly. "You won't leave here except in a body bag."

"You'll be the one in a bag. This will work better then I hoped. Another Kill to my name." Andrew states grinning like a demented Cheshire cat.

Tim leans forward beckoning the killer "try me." is all he says.

Andrew takes a swing missing Tim and hitting the lift as Tim hits Andrews Ribs. The nights training against Gibbs showing as he again and again avoids the wild throws of a psychopath.

Again and again the two men dance. Andrew throwing insults at Tim while Tim just smiles as if this is all nothing more than his favourite MMORPG which just infuriates the other man. Till one jab hits Tim to close to home. "Abby is great in bed but I prefer not to ask maybe I should show Abby what I did to the others?" Tim's control snaps as Andrew rams Tim and grabs the knife from its sheath on Tim Ankle. Tim grabs Andrew's hand as Andrew aims for his heart. Tim moves turning and wrestling Andrew in a battle of wills.

Tony and Gibbs Try to open the lift doors as minute melting in to minute; the two men hearing the fight going on inside that small box.

The knife suddenly slips in between Tim's ribs as he rolls away from Andrew. The slight of blood other then his given the serial killer pleasure; Tim pushing through the pain and pull the knife from his wound as he watches the smile grow on Andrew's face distracted as he watches the blood turn Tim's shirt red.

Tim pushes Andrew against the wall drawing His sig to Andrew's temple.

"I will not let you hurt another person! I won't let you hurt Abby!" Tim voice holding all the rage and hurt he has felt in the past few days.

The shy quiet McGee that Andrew had come to expect from Abby's description was not the same man in the lift with him now. The animalistic guttural fire in Tim's eyes burned fear in to the serial killer.

Tim pulls the trigger.

Tony and Gibbs Fight to open the doors of the elevator to get to Tim as they hear his voice, as another attempt fails they hear a gun shot and without a word double their efforts as Ziva desperately looks for something to help open the doors.

The elevator doors suddenly open. Andrew slumped in the corner of the elevator Tim stands his firearm in his hand at his side.

Gibbs, Tony and the rest of the team can't move as Tim falls against the other wall of the lift. Blood pours from a wound in his side. Abby watches eyes wide in horror at the end of the hall Ducky behind her.

"You will not hurt anyone anymore." Tim states in a whisper that seems to echo through the building.

Andrew remains slumped in the corner holding his shoulder, slowly answers "yes sir." as Timothy McGee walks out of the lift.

Tony looks at the monster that stole Abby from him, from the team, Andrew finally breaks after being in the lift with Tim for all of 2 minutes. Gibbs couldn't break him in days Tony thinks to himself as he remembers the look in Tim eyes.

"Ziva take him and get a statement of everything he has done and why." Gibbs finally states after the shock gives way to training, watching the direction Tim left. "Duck help Abs. Tony and I are going after Tim."

Tim walks to the bull pen and places his sig in the draw locking it as he pulls his iPod out putting it on. Tim knows he can't go back to how he was but he doesn't know himself now. He's not Ziva a trained assassin or Gibbs the sniper or Tony a cop. He's a computer geek. Tim holds his bleeding side as he lays he's head on his desk. He feels cold, sleepy and empty.

Tim opens his eyes and picks up the picture he keeps on his desk running his fingers over the face within the frame.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time." McGee whispers.

The picture falling from his hand as he falls from the chair as Gibbs and Tony enter into the bullpen.


End file.
